sorry!
by xxjirtsuxx
Summary: jiraiya likes tsunade but at first tsunade doesn't like him... after being gone for a long time... tsunade realize that she likes jiraiya but jiraiya now is dating other girls... how will tsunade regain jiraiya's love for her...? jiratsuna....
1. NO WAY

i am sorry because it seemed that i have some grammatical errors and the intro is not good... this is my first story... hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... (how i wish i own it..)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had this strange feeling for her.

She is the one who I admire the most because she has all the characteristics every man wanted for a woman – Beautiful face, long silky blonde hair, the sweetest smile, the charming and tantalizing eyes, and a gorgeous body. In spite of these, she still has a strong personality, intelligence, super strength and a determined fighter within her. But how can she accept an old toad sage. I really can't win her over.

I can't win her over.

I can't win her over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade opened her office window in the Hokage Tower to see the sunshine and surprisingly, she saw Jiraiya upside down leaning on the ceiling.

"Good morning, Tsunade-hime," he greeted.

"What's so good in the morning", Tsunade replied.

"Why are you so mad at an early hour? It's bad 'because you'll have your face wrinkled."

"Shut up, you, ero-san. I don't have time to waste for just talking to you."

Jiraiya stopped for awhile and Tsunade broke the silence, "Shizune, kindly get me a cup of tea and another one for this white-haired man."

"Yes, master", Shizune replied. While she was getting a cup of tea, she passed by Jiraiya who has simply smiling because he didn't expect Tsunade's action to be like that. He continued to smile till he reached the Godaime's office.

"Tsunade-hime," he called. "I've told you. You can't resist me."

"Huh?!" Tsunade looked at him mystified. "Jiraiya, we need to talk."

"Anything, Tsunade-hime. Um…. You know, I've been admiring you for long. This is serious. Tsunade, I lo-"

"What?" Tsunade shouted. As Tsunade was telling him about what she wanted Jiraiya to do, Jiraiya whispered, "I love you, Tsunade".

"Jiraiya, are you listening to me?" she yelled. "I want you to continue your researches about the Akatsuki's. In accordance with it, I sent you and Hatake Kakashi in an S-rank Mission."

"What? Mission again? Aren't you killing me, Tsunade-hime? I've just returned from my last mission."

"No time for resting and some pleasures. This is for Naruto and KONOHA's sake."

(Silence)

A knock on the door startled the two. "Excuse me, here is your tea," Shizune said in a timid voice. "I've got some more work to do. I'll now leave you and just call me if you still need something."

(Silence again)

"Tsunade..." Jiraiya started. "I've done my decision. I'm accepting this mission since it's for KONOHA." Tsunade smiled and sipped some into her cup of tea. "And it's for you," Jiraiya murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya sat at his roof and thought of what might happen to them. He might be gone for long and more time is wasted to let Tsunade know what he really feels.

"Ahem..." a familiar voice uttered. "Sorry to interrupt you but I guess it's time for us to go."

"Kakashi," Jiraiya said. "I yearn for her. I like her. I love her. I want her to be mine forever and ever but how can I tell her if our mission takes a lot of time and what if I was not able to get back here. How?"

Kakashi at that moment is reading his favorite book. "A letter for her! a dialogue from Kakashi's book " he exclaimed with a surprising voice. He continued what he is reading.

"You're right!" Jiraiya cried out with joy. "You're really a brilliant ninja. Thanks for giving me an idea. Just fetch me at home when it's time to go."

Kakashi stared at him differently and puzzled. But still, he continued to read his book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya, then, started writing what he wanted to tell Tsunade. All his burdens inside and what he really feels for her.

"Sincerely yours," Jiraiya said as he wrote the last words to finish the letter. After sometime, he heard a knock on the door and quickly, he hid the letter under the table.

"It's me, Kakashi"

"Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"Shizune told me that the Godaime has another order for us. We need to go there right now."

"Okay. Let's go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay,…" Tsunade said angrily. "I can't wait any longer. We waste more time waiting for those two white-haired man. I'll just see him in his place."

"I'll go with you," Shizune requested.

"No. I'll go there alone. I can handle myself, Shizune. I'll teach that old sage a lesson."

After saying that, she hurriedly jumped out of her window and with full speed, she reached Jiraiya's place in no time. She opened the door and found Jiraiya's home a mess.

"What the hell?" she shouted. "How can he live with this mess?"

Tsunade looked around and found a letter under the table. The said letter was addressed to her.

"To Tsunade-hime," she read. "I'm sorry for I can't tell this to you personally because I'm scared that you would just reject me and sent me out of your office.. I also thought that you must not take things seriously and disapprove my true feelings for you. I'm not even sure if you'll be able to read this because I can't think of a way to give it to you... blah...blah...blah I love you, Tsunade, with all my heart and soul. Hate me for this but I'll not stop loving you. If I died in my mission, I like you to read this to let you know what I really feel and I really meant of saying that I love you. When I'm gone, at least I've done my real mission in my life, telling you how much I love you, and loving you."

She was silent for a moment and read the last part. "I love you more than everything and nothing will never stop me from doing it. Sincerely yours, Jiraiya."

She was about to cry but for that moment but she hid her tears because she heard some footsteps towards the door. She was surprised to see Jiraiya and Kakashi in the door.

"Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said approaching her. "Shizune said that you are here that's why we head back."

"Shut-up!" she shouted as she gave Jiraiya a very painful punch. She showed Jiraiya the letter and cried, "I don't like you. I hate you. There is no way that I'll feel the same as you… NO WAY"

NO WAY!!!  
NO WAY!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview: What might happen next to the broken-hearted Jiraiya? Will Kakashi and Shizune be able to help him befriend Tsunade again before they leave for a very long mission?


	2. GOODBYE

well... here's the next one... hope you'll like it..

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto... (how i wish i own it..)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade locked up in her office at the Hokage tower and tried to fight her tears but she can't. She got a bottle of sake under her table and drunk it directly. She can still remember what she did to Jiraiya after shouting at him.

"Sorry," Tsunade whispered while crying. She was really sorry for herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ouch!" Jiraiya cried. "Kakashi, aren't you too harsh. Please be careful in curing my wounds."

"Sorry," Kakashi replied. "You should be grateful that I'm aiding you." He kept on curing Jiraiya and continued talking. "I can't get that old woman. Why did she slapped, punched and throw you some things, and even tell you hurtful words?"

"She hates me a lot. Do you know her that much?"

"Not quite. I'm not getting her lines of thinking but as I look into her eyes, it seems like she just kept her tears aside. Why don't you see her before we go?"

"What? Are you really stupid? Don't you hear her say that she hates me, that she doesn't like me and that she never wanted to see me again? After that, how can I face her now?"

"You are right. And maybe you'll have bruises and broken bones after seeing her."

They laugh so hard because of Kakashi's jokes. Somehow, it helps Jiraiya a bit in stop thinking about what happened but it was still reminisce by him. Jiraiya let Kakashi read the letter he wrote. "See," Jiraiya told him.

"What's wrong with it? Kakashi replied. "It's a nice letter, a very sweet one. Doesn't she like lovable letters like this?"

"Darn. You are really a stupid ninja."

"Just kidding. Still, I don't understand Tsunade for doing such."

"It's because you don't know her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tsunade-hime..." Shizune called on behind the Godaime's office door. "Please open up the door. Can you hear me?" Shizune started to worry about Tsunade's condition since she was not answering. Shizune tried to break through the door but she really can't. It seems that something blocks it. "Please… Don't you ever give a damn to those feelings that cared for you? You are not the Tsunade that I've known. You've changed… a lot." After saying that, Shizune ran away with tears falling from her eyes.

"Shizune," Tsunade started talking. "I'm really sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm really sorry for the wrong things she made," Shizune told the old Jiraiya. "I don't know what happen but it made her really sad. I saw that she had hurt you but please forgive her. Can you help me to please her?"

"Shizune," Jiraiya replied. "We are now leaving for the mission. We don't have more time to do that. I accept the fact that she hates me."

"No," Kakashi shouted. "We have enough time to say sorry to the Godaime. We have all the time in the world to talk to her unless you are not really willing to do it."

"Fine," Jiraiya said. "I don't really have a choice and I also wanted to fix all the mess I've done."

Shizune smiled and she really can't hide the joy that she's feeling. The three of them walk by and talk of what to do. Tsunade is an old lady but she acts like a child. It's hard for them to gratify her because she really have some kind of mood swings but this one is really different.

Shizune with Kakashi called up to Tsunade in her office but she really didn't answer. Jiraiya had no option than to break the door. He gave the door a powerful punch and yes, he did it finally.

They were surprised to see that Tsunade is latent because of too much sake. Jiraiya looked at him differently. He must be angry to Tsunade because of what she did but as he stares at her, more feelings of love prevail over his heart.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said softly. "I guess we need to talk. Kakashi and I are off later for our mission and it'll be a long one. I never wanted to leave Konoha without your forgiveness and acceptance." Tsunade does not even make a single statement and just look at Jiraiya straightly. "If you don't like to talk to me then I understand why you don't. I say it'll be our goodbye for now, my dear friend."

Jiraiya was about to take his final step away the room when Tsunade started to request Kakashi and Shizune to leave them alone for a while. Shizune and Kakashi agreed and let Jiraiya and Tsunade to talk on their own.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade began talking. "I was so rude to act like that so violently. Please forgive me."

"It was really nothing," Jiraiya said. "I would also like to say I love you again before I go." Tsunade didn't react for a while but she started smiling sarcastically. "Why, Tsunade-hime?"

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't like you and I'll never accept that? I do not deserve that kind of love. Save it for another girl who you are sure that it will be treasured."

"Tsunade, why do you hate me?"

"I don't know. I can't tell. Please, Jiraiya, you may go."

"If it's what you like. I wonder if Dan ever made things like this before. I wonder why you accept him and why you loved him. And I really wonder why you hate me and even try not to." Jiraiya started to walk towards the door when he say such words, "Yes, I know it's really stupid on my part to say that I love you even though I know you hate me and you don't know why you do."

After saying those, Jiraiya left the Hokage Tower and ask Kakashi to be ready for their mission. Tsunade looked out of her window and saw how Jiraiya go away and leave Konoha. Tears started to fall through her face and a bottle of sake can't just help her ease the pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goodbye everyone," Jiraiya said cheerfully. "I promise Konoha that we'll be back."

"Master Jiraiya," Shizune yelled. "Promise me you'll also come back for her."

"Of course," Kakashi said. "Right, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya became quiet at that time and handed a letter to Shizune. "Please give it to Tsunade-hime. I'll promise her that I'll return here safe."

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Their gone," Shizune said while talking to Tsunade. "Tsunade-hime, Do you like him as well?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Why?"

"Nothing. Ooops… Before I forget, he gave me his letter and said to hand it to you."

"Well, thanks."

Tsunade read the letter. Nothing is really important about it except for the last part.

"Is there something wrong with the way I speak or how I do things? All of us have our own reasons whatever it may be that is why I think it's kind of stupid that you don't even have one for me. It's because I just can't get why you love to hate me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview: Tsunade admitted that she likes Jiraiya but what if Jiraiya don't like her anymore?


	3. YES, I DO

I am sorry for having a long time before I wrote the next chapter… I was really busy at school this few weeks... I needed to maintain my standings or else... I'm gonna be grounded to do such stuffs…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (how I wish it's mine)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days, weeks and months have passed by. Nothing so unusual is happening around. All was silence in the village. Not even a noise was made by any of the villagers. It was all at peace…

A gloomy familiar face was seen in the window of the Hokage tower. Her brown eyes seemed to be so sad, an unexplainable reason why to feel that way. Her blonde hair sways with the wind that adds to her mourning expression. Every sound she heard was serene which whispers "I miss you".

"Why on earth should I feel this way?" she asked herself. "Why?"

She kept on taunting herself through hurtful words but disrupted with a shouting voice behind the door.

"Tsunade-sama," the voice called out who was known to be Shizune. "They're back from their mission."'

Those words made her heart so much happy that it wanted to jump for joy. She first acted like nothing really happened but her fraud feelings can't be hidden anymore. Inside her, she was so excited and she badly wanted the two ninjas arrived. But what she had shown is nothing but a simple smile and a worried looking face.

"Are you alright, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune interrogated her. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?!" she exclaimed surprisingly.

"Aren't you delighted to see them both returned safely from their mission?"

"Why?" Tsunade said. "Should I be so happy that the man I turned down has returned? What do you think I am gonna do right now?"

"Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't think like that. Jiraiya-sama is a nice guy and he will understand you. Besides, you are the Hokage and you shouldn't feel like that."

Knock!!! Knock!!!

The two was startled when the two ninja who have just returned from the mission came. They were just as happy as they are and it seems that nothing really bugs them a lot to see the Godaime.

"Mission accomplished, my hime," Jiraiya started. He looks as if nothing happened between Tsunade and him. He really forgot every hurtful and tactless word the Godaime had told him. "I was about to ask you that may I have some pleasure before you sent me to another mission, my hime."

Tsunade was so astonished to hear such word from the pervy-sage. "Why not?" she replied.

"Well, thanks. I was also about to ask you to have a dinner with me. I've missed you so much."

Tsunade wanted to spank and hurt Jiraiya but she felt something inside that stops her from doing such. "Sure," she said with a strange voice. What she had just said shocked the two other ninjas. "Got to see you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dinner)

"My hime," Jiraiya started to talk. "I really missed you so much but don't worry. I'll now stop infuriating you things and forcing you to like me. I admit I'm wrong. That's all."

Tsunade remained silent. The words Jiraiya had spoken kept on bugging her mind. All she can do is to listen. She can't express what she really feels. She can't show him that she's so happy to see him and that she missed him a lot.

"Oh, I've eaten so much," Jiraiya said as he finished his dinner. "I need to go now. Thanks for listening to my apology and thanks for accepting it. Bye."

Tsunade wanted to stop Jiraiya from going but something on her thoughts told her not to. She was just left there sitting and hiding her true feelings. Jiraiya had gone so long when she decided to follow him. She had a hard time looking for him but she was still able to see him.

In a bar, Jiraiya was having such a happy time with all the girls around him. Those gorgeous bodies all through out him showed that he enjoyed that time. He burst out of joy as those girls sat, drunk and talk with him. This is Tsunade's first time to see Jiraiya smiling and laughing that hard. She knows that Jiraiya was better off with those girls than with her. She had walked away showing happiness with her big smiles but her heart was bleeding at the same time.

She walked through the quiet roads at Konoha. Nothing seemed to be wrong except for her. She stopped by a lamp post and saw Shizune standing there who is really waiting for her.

"Why do you follow him?" Shizune asked.

"Nothing," Tsunade replied.

Shizune knows that Tsunade was lying. It's the way she talks that makes her a little bit insincere. She still continued to question Tsunade's acts.

"I give up, Shizune," Tsunade shouted. "I know I kept on lying to you and to myself about these stupid feelings that I have. I can't stop it anymore. I'm having a hard time to hide these."

Silence.

"His presence the last time we met may have been too much annoying but I was happy that time. His absence these months had me so worried, sad and troubled. It's the time that I realize that I miss him, that I can't live without him and that I love him now as well."

Tsunade, then gazed through the sky and raindrops started to fall from the night sky. The rain helps her cover her tears falling from her hazel eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview: Will it really be goodbye for the two sannins?


	4. MY

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is an ordinary day for a not so ordinary man. He felt so weary even though he did not do any tiresome activities. As far as he remembered, he just wasted his night with some liquor and with some useless girls. He walked through his window and looked upon it. He gazed and found nothing but a peaceful morning again in Konoha.

A knock on the door startled his thoughts. He paused for a while, feeling the cool breeze of the morning air but he was again startled by the knock on the door. He then walked through the door and opened it.

"Hey, pervy!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why do you take long before you open up the door?"

"Actually, you woke me, Naruto," he replied.

"Will you please train me today?" Naruto asked.

"I want to but I cannot."

"But why? I know. You'll be busy again peeping girls at the hot springs."

"No, Naruto. I'll be making up with Tsunade. Maybe she'll give me another mission."

"What?!? You've just returned, right?"

"Go. I promise that I'll tell you when I'm free and we can train."

"Can it be now?"

"NARUTO!!!"

"Ok. Bye, ero-san."

He was alone again, peaceful. Thoughts about Tsunade came rolling down his mind:

_"I don't like you. I hate you. There is no way that I'll feel the same as you… NO WAY"_

_"Tsunade, why do you hate me?"_

_"I don't know. I can't tell. Please, Jiraiya you may go."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune was troubled on what had happened last night. She thought that Tsunade will be happy after a dinner with Jiraiya but it was all a big mistake having that. She was so nervous as she walks through the Hokage tower. And finally, she had reached the office of the Godaime. She hesitates to open the door because Tsunade might not be in the mood to see her. She held the knob and about to turn it when a voice came behind her.

It was no other than the Godaime. "Why don't you open it?" she said.

"Be... be… because I thought you were inside and I might distur-" Shizune did not finish talking because Tsunade already walk through the door.

"Shizune, I'm okay. Don't mind me. Sorry for getting you so worried last night. I'm fine."

Shizune was surprised to hear those words coming from Tsunade. She can't believe. A single smile is all she can do to tell Tsunade that she's also okay. Shizune then run off the room and leave Tsunade alone.

She's busy doing some paperwork. But she can't focus on it because thoughts about Jiraiya came rolling down her mind:

_"Good morning, Tsunade-hime"_

_"Tsunade, why do you hate me?"_

_"My hime, I really missed you so much but don't worry. I'll now stop infuriating you things and forcing you to like me. I admit I'm wrong. That's all."_

* * *

"I want you, Jiraiya," she whispered to herself. 

"Huh!?" a voice she known had said behind her.

"Jiraiya!" she cried out. "Sorry. I was begging for your forgiveness. Sorry. I meant nothing for hurting you." After saying such, she faces the man who she thought to be Jiraiya.

"Uhm. Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said. "Are you okay?"

Ashamed on what had happened, she can't face Kakashi directly. "Why are you here?" she just asked him.

"I was just looking for Sakura and I thought she was here with you. Sorry for the disturbance." Kakashi apologized as he ran away.

Jiraiya is the only one she knew that will do such things. His absence made her a little bit anxious. There is something about Jiraiya that bugs her a lot. Some peaceful time and some bottles of sake is all she need to relieve herself. She, then, called on Shizune and said that she'll just have a walk around town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them go the same way but it seemed that they don't feel each others presence. Tsunade secretly looked at Jiraiya and she smiled thinking that Jiraiya's better without her. She continued to walk but something pulls her to come back in the Hokage Tower where Jiraiya is going. She can't force herself to do things against her will. She planned to come back to her office but she must not be seen by Jiraiya. She just stayed behind him a few meters away. There, she saw Jiraiya talking to some girls. She felt something she didn't want like being envy and jealous. She then head back opposite Jiraiya's way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(On Tsunade's thoughts)

_Jiraiya didn't like me anymore. I'm sure his happy with those beautiful girls with him. You're better without me. I will now stay away from you. I guess you've found the girl who you really deserve. I'll try to forget about you, my feelings for you, my best memories with you and my love. I know it would be hard but I'm okay. I know I can. Good-bye Jiraiya. Good-bye my friend… my best friend… my love._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, Jiraiya saw a woman who really looks like her but just ignored it because he thought that the Godaime is busy at those times. The second time he saw her, he found out that it was really Tsunade but he thought that it's just a product of his hallucination and fantasies. For the third and last time, he stopped talking with the other girls to verify that it was Tsunade. Still unsure, he called and shouted her name. "Hey, Tsunade-hime, wait for me."

Tsunade looked at him and paused for a while. She gave Jiraiya a mysterious smile. Yes, she was really moody. A second ago, she was sad because of Jiraiya and instead of giving him a hard punch, she just smiled.

"Faster, ero-san," she told him.

"Alright, I'm there." he said.

"Jiraiya, meet me at the Ichiraku's." after saying that she was gone.

Jiraiya grinned and he then go to meet Tsunade at the ramen shop. He kept on smiling as he ran through the roads of Konoha. He thought that everything was alright between the two of them. He's wondering what made Tsunade to be like that. Is she accepting his proposal. All of those run through his head. After some minutes, at last, he reached it. He found her there sitting with Kakashi. He smirked as he walked near the ramen shop. His stomach feels empty so he sat beside Tsunade.

"I'll have one order of ramen and a bottle of sake please," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade started talking to him. "There is something that I want to tell you."

"What is it my hime?" he replied.

"Thanks and good-bye, Jiraiya," she said while giving him a big smile.

Jiraiya suddenly felt the same when he had confessed to Tsunade. It was something like that again. He then thought why Tsunade told such. He knows what she meant for saying 'Thanks' but the 'good-bye', he can't find any reason why she had said that.

"I wish that that good-bye means nothing at all," he whispered while looking at her princess.


End file.
